Cops 647th precinct
by Tre-Harr
Summary: A re-imagining of the 80's cartoon c.o.p.s done by a fan; I own no rights to cops. This is the first posting on fanfiction and I have up-loaded the first few chapters of this basic story; the story focuses on how the group came together and how bullet-proof got his nickname. I would like your friendly feedback so please R/R; if you like this story please read my other stories


**Cops**

Cops fighting crime for a perfect time

A unit set to protect the people of Empire City from the crooks and crimes under the payment of Brandon Babel

A unit brought together us one by Inspector Victor Baldwin, you can hide and you can run, but he is coming for you

No member will give you a break when they come for you

You've lead the wrong path and been bad, thinking you're just free to break the rules

You are all human having to play your part in Empire City, why did you think you can act so mean?

Stand together its crime fighting time

**A simple turn in our life's**

A young stoutly boy made a dash for the shop door there was something clearly hidden up his coat, the shop keeper caught sight of this and quickly rushed out from behind the counter to try and stop him standing firm in his way. However for a stoutly lad the boy moved fast and exited the shop.

The keeper rushed out after him and stud on the pavement, the shop keeper waved his left fist in the air and began to call out loudly after the young boy for all to here. "Thief! Stop thief!"

The boy had heard the cried of the keeper, but was running with no intention of stopping, his coat pockets clearly full of sweets and sneaks that he had stolen. Deep down he knew that he had done wrong and that he would be in trouble, but he didn't regret his actions in the slightest and he had truly enjoyed the whole event. He was a large teenager the boy was fast and he kept on going, running on up the street pushing his way through the crowd to get away; there was no one who was going to stop him.

The boy quickly sharply cut left between two buildings into an alleyway and paused to catch his breath. The boy stood close to the wall; believing he was free to eat what he had stolen the boy showed a large wide grin to celebrate his naughty deed. He put his hands in each pocket and looked down at his filled hands. His brown eyes grow wide in size as he looked down at the sweets and candy that he had taken.

Suddenly his joy was cut as his hand was grabbed; his heart almost jumped out of his chest and the boys face turned white. He was cold frozen still; the boy truly thought he had been caught by the shop keeper and ready to be marched to the cops. And before he knew what was going on he slowly turned his head; he saw the hand and with a done for gulp then slowly lifted his head.

Looking up there before him stood an elderly gentleman merely looking down at him, the man was dressed well in the finest of cuts. "Always the small picture Brandon! Always the small picture!"

Brandon's eyes opened wide he realised it wasn't the shop keeper and that for now he was free from the police. However Brandon still didn't know who the man was and just how he knew his name. "Forgive me sir, but I'm sorry don't I ere like know who you are?"

The elderly gentlemen merely smiled and let out a little chuckle. "I have been watching you young one for sometime now; you for now Brandon Babel can know me as your maker, as now is the time to be something great.

I hold my hands up I am pleased with your actions; how you act and how you plan, but there is more for you out there.' commented the old man. 'I will turn you into what I once was. For in time I will make you into the leader of the underworld. Oh how you remind me of my former self all those years ago..."

"But why me sir?" inquired Brandon all the time looking around him just in case it was time to run yet again.

"You could be anything you damn well wish boy, but you choose to be a crook. However you see fit to just be a small time crook with their hand in a cookie jar!' The old gentleman paused and rubbed his chin. 'I know you want more though; you wish to be a top level crook and I can do that Brandon... I can give you more; that I promise. My life is at an end and there is no son that I can leave all I have worked for too. I have been watching this city and heard what the police say about you; so know this I can give you what they say, there is a turning in your life and I am it." The man stopped and coughed; he then placed an firm but fair hand on Brandon's shoulder and drew him close. the boy found himself being lead further down the alleyway.

Brandon hadn't noticed a black car enter the top of the alleyway. "Set inside my boy, be a son to be let me pass on everything to you." Brandon smiled and without another word or thought stepped inside the black car.

2020, five years later the gentleman who had taken Brandon down into the alleyway and under his wing had aged; the lines on his face had depend and his hair was now fully grey. Brandon too had grown older and wiser standing by his side. "Today.' the man said addressing his gang that stood before him. 'is time to fully pledge yourselves to Brandon as your new leader... He as done all that was asked of him; so know him as the new crime-lord of Empire City."

The crooks around him and Brandon; looked up at each other in turn, the elderly gentlemen held out Brandon's right hand. "You will raise your fists high into the air, showing your never ending respect for me Seba Noibakks and then you will lower it down on to Brandon's symbolising your new allegiance to a younger leader!"

The crooks did as was requested; their fists held in the air; Seba smiled as they in turn lowered it to touch Brandon's stretched out right hand pledging to a passing of leadership. Brandon now turned to face Seba. "I have learnt so so much from you Seba, so that this day could come... So that I can control this city, to command the underworld and to order its members to do my bidding; never letting down your glorious hold. My teacher you will never be forgotten. What you Seba saw in me five years ago as led us all here! I have been given the opportunity to flourish and I will never know how to pay you back; I am the great man I am today because of you!' he paused for a second to let what he had said sink into the hearts and minds of Seba and the crooks before him. Brandon then stepped back and proudly turned his attention to the three fine criminals; Jacob, Ted and Francis. 'This showing here today as passed on the new... All of you will consider this passing is a good thing."

"Time to act." sated a crook out of turn as he stepped forward trying to be forth right and dominate.

Brandon hide a laugh behind an agreeable grunt; the new crime lords quickly addressed the tall and muscular crook's comments. "Francis yes I couldn't have agree more. It is time to show my hand; Seba you must see just what I can do, know that I am able to run with what you have set out for me."

"So then Brandon my boy what is your plan?" asked Seba, taking a sip of his drink from the desk. Seba and Francis were almost gloating Brandon on, both having their different reasons for doing so.

Brandon looked Seba right in the eye; showing his worth and standing; there and then the young leader knew that he never had the need to look down again. "I want to strike hard and fast. Bring down the cities rich and famous, making the city our empire our playground. And as luck may have it that we get that chance; they will be stuck down under one roof, Peter Guard will be unavailing to the world the Mount-Batton blimp! It is hosting a fundraiser see, which as brought me the perfect opportunity to do so. the well off and noble will no doubt attend; oh Seba I will bring us jewellery and money the likes only dreams come come up with; having all at our feet answering to us."

"Good plan Brandon, totally brilliant. I speak for us all when I say we are all for this and will back you all the way; together we will no doubt make them pay!" replied Francis.

This truly pleased Brandon tremendously as Francis was one of Seba's loyalist of crook; showing that there truly was no loyalty amongst crooks. "That Francis is just the idea, here is the plan,' Brandon clasped his hands together and leaned forward; telling the other's his plans, telling each crook what he wanted them to do. 'However I've got a few days to see your worth, I want you three to head out and show me your individual skills."

Francis, Ted and Jacob looked at each other and grinned wide. "As you put it; it's time to act!" With that said the crooks cheered once again; raising their hands in the air. Their actions took hold of Brandon; lapping up everything that had happened; their show of following to this change in power. A proud and dominant smile came to his portly face.

**The skills of a crook**

Francis drove into the heart of the banking district and parked up close to his target; he leaned up and turned his mirror to look around the street, workers had left the streets empty it was time for Francis to answer Brandon's challenge. '_Gotta strike fast an' hard; isn't that what he damn well said._' he though as he cracked his neck and then knuckles.

Francis was soon inside a state-bank ready to take someone's well horned fortune. He stood in the shadows looked down on his watch, tapping his foot. The hands of the clock came together; it was the stroke of twelve midnight. '_Okay the stroke of midnight the perfect time to do my work!_'

He went right into act and managed to get himself before one of the main bank's vast volts. "I've got the skills to be able to crack into any safe in this city." he laughed as within a few minutes Francis had proven his work; the lock clicked out and the door quickly swung out.

Francis pared inside. "Just what Francis had ordered!" and he started filling up sacks with money and gold. The shine and colour of the gold reflecting in his face of greed.

The big strong Ted walked on through the dock side of Empire City, he was looking somewhat out of place amongst the workers, but no one seemed to be questioning his presence.

With a node he saw in the first shipment of the day and looked rather pleased with himself; Ted looked up and down at different containers which were being unloaded from cargo ships. "What to take back to my boss; large flat screen televisions, the latest computers or a mystery box? Gotta show my boss that I'm just as ready as Francis and Jacob are; I will I must."

Ted was brought to his senses when he caught sight of torch light coming towards him, he quickly jumped down between a set of large shipping containers as the guard came heading his way.

The guards walked by not detecting him; however Ted wasn't going to hide like a coward. "No blasted guards will be brave enough to stop this crook!" he whispered. Ted stepped out; formed a double-axe handle clasping his hands together and struck the guard hard on the back of the head taking out the guards.

The guard felt the hit and fell hard to the floor; Ted looked down at the guards and laughed. "No doubt these will get me any crate I want.' and he then scooped up the large set of keys with his left hand. Ted then stepped over the guard and opened up the large containers. 'It's got to be the mystery box every the time. Brandon's going to be pleased, he has brought us all these new choices and it's now time for me to deliver." Ted brushed his hands across a large box.

Ted unlocked the chains surrounding the large container and then as his muscles tightened under the strain he picked up the heavy box up onto his shoulders. He may have walked off rather smug with himself; however deep down Ted truly couldn't believe what had just happened, he had actually managed to pull off a job on his own.

At the same time in another part of Empire City a blacked out car sped down the back streets and then turned onto the main highway, the car's tyres leaving a black streak mark on the tarmac. Music thumping out from the radio, the driver was clearly looking for another vehicle.

The van driver of the large armoured security van could see in his side mirror Jacob's car speeding on up behind him. Jacob has a wide grin on his face, he puts his foot down. "Now let's do this, times a wasting; no doubt they'll be radioing through that they are in trouble any damn second!"

The van driver heard the sound of tyres coming up alongside him. "Looks like we may have some trouble brewing out here.' radioed in the driver as Jacob had correctly predicted; he then looked over to see a gun pointing right at him. 'Call in help... I repeat calling in help..."

The drive heard his unit-informer's voice. "What is your currant location..." but he couldn't however risk answering. Jacob signalled for the driver to pull over and with a gulp the driver quickly chose to ignore this request and put his foot down.

Jacob once again moved in; drove right on up behind the van and rams in the back of it again and again; smashing up the front of his car. The driver of the van feels the force of Jacob's ramming and is trying his best to keep control of the armoured van; with both hands firmly on the wheel. "Time to take out the tyres." said Jacob as he lowered down his window and as he still drove on alongside the armoured van took aim.

Jacob fires off two rounds; Bang… Bang; with ease managed to shot out the back two tyres; the drive swerved sharply and was forced off the road slamming hard into the roadside barrier.

The front bonnet snapped open on impact and steam billowed out of the front; luckily for the driver the air-bag diploid saving his life. Jacob didn't even flick as he parked his car alongside the van. The crook then pulled down his black mask to hind his face and ran to the drivers door. Shaken up the drive tried to open his door hoping to get out. Jacob kicked in the door slamming it hard into the driver's face and then threw in a smoke bomb.

Smoke filled the van up quickly; the driver struggled for air, he couldn't see a thing, the smoke got in his lungs and he started to cough. The drive passed out; Jacob then opened the door and took the driver's key. He stopped and looked around he could hear the faint sound of police sirens heading his way. "Gotta get a move on, what a rookie mistake if I get caught; no doubt Brandon would make me rot inside.' Not even checking on the drive Jacob ran to the back doors. He opened up the van's back doors and took out the security cases. 'No not me not this roll of the dice, time to get these bad-boys back to Brandon, I'll be happy to see my days takings."

Jacob then ran back with the last case and got back into his car, he threw it with the others on the back seat and drove off; he gloats. "If crime is going to this easy, then there'll soon be no fun in it for me."

**Serve and Protect**

The city is immediately put on high alert; police services around the entire city was doing all that they could to stop this sudden crime wave of action. However this wasn't good enough for Empire's mayor as he wanted results, Mayor Davis had called to the city hall Commissioner Highwater the head of Empire City Police Department and Inspector Baldwin to his chambers. "I don't have to state how important tonight is for this city, the entire world will be watching Empire City and I want us to shine for the right reasons. A night like this will bring out the best and worst in our residence; money and investments. I want nothing to go wrong as I myself will be on board enjoying thee event; I warn you a night like this will no doubt will bring out the best and worst of this city! I cannot let anything happen."

"I can truly understand your concern mayor, yes a lot of wealth can be generated by tonight's activities! My department has not yet been given any tip off's that anything as been planned, but rest assured that doesn't mean we will not rest." addressed the commissioner.

However, Baldwin could see the look of worry on Highwater's face as she continued. "I have spoken to the air-ships private security team and they have under my recommendation doubled their security team on board and around the docking bay, no one will be allowed on the blimp without a ticket or the correct pass. Mister mayor they have also allowed three of my officers on board; Inspector Victor Baldwin here, Sergeant Patrick O'Malley a fine and experience cop and a fine new officer Don Brooks."

"Well that is truly splendid news commissioner; very good news indeed."

"I will do my up most to be by your side Mayor Davis throughout the night." stated Baldwin trying to reassuring Mayor Davis worries.

"I have also gained a communication link with the Mount-Batton's radio, which will enable a ground unit to monitor events on board the blimp in the sky."

The mayor smiled happy and as he sat further back in his leather chair calmly said, sounding more welcoming. "It's sure to be a lovely evening one to remember; the wine will pour and the music will play, the Mount-Batton blimp will prove our cities great achievements in aviation."

'_I hope it is one we all remember for the right reasons_.' though Baldwin as he left the mayor's office with the commissioner.

News reported Whitney Morgan stood ready to report on the arrival of the Mount-Batton blimp to the city; there truly has been much expectation for its imminent arrival. "Thank you Edward, I am field report Whitney,' she replied to the studio as she received her hand over from her fellow reporter. 'and yes I am here up on the skyline of Empire City to catch the first glimpse of the Mount-Batton blimp as it flies into view...

"Oh and here she is ladies and gentlemen in her splendour,' stated Whitney as the white shape moved into plain sight. 'This must luxury air craft will no doubt make you rethink air travel; its owners are trying to recreate that magic of flight; Peter Guard the creator states.-

The screen at home cut to a shot of the designer and he spoke about the future he hopes to set out with his first flight. "Me and my team have been trying to come to grips with personal space and the cultural norm about how people come together in tight quarters. With this design and set up our aim is to make group travel more majestic; with welcoming and opening areas and entry ways, with skylights and large windows, and to utilise theatrical lighting, which can cast a day and night feel throughout the blimp."

The camera then cut back to Whitney; the cameraman giving her the signal to continue. 'In a few short hours our cities rich and famous will step on board this luxury air-ship built to mirror a five star hotel providing a ocean liner atmosphere; it is as big as a football field; able to move across the skyline with ease and will cast a huge shadow across the city; truly everyone will be looking up in true awe as it moves through Empire City; oh yes out of this world" The camera for the people watching cuts to designs and computer layouts of the air-ship and then back to Whitney.

"It is five stories high and held aloft by an helium filled bubble which will surround the interior of up to 35 square feet; truly the queen of the clouds; it can hover just off the ground or fly up to 2 miles providing imponderable panoramic views. Truly a sort after ride above any city and any destination with little sound or pollution impact.' the cameraman turned the lance off of Whitney and panned out taking in the view of the city's skyline as the white canvas shape came into view.

'And oh here she is ladies and gentlemen; tonight in a few short hours our cities rich and famous will arrive on board this spectacular luxury airship for what is set to be a wonderful event and I will be there to bring you exclusive coverage on board for the fundraiser. This is Whitey Morgan for ECN reporting live handing back to the studio." And with a flick of her hair the cameras cut back to the studio.

Almost every men, woman and child of Empire City had come out to lined the street to watch the blimp fly over head, all waving and cheering as it came into sight.

Back across the city Brandon had gathered his best three crooks for the job, Francis, Ted and Jacob. "Oh yeah Morgan we'll have a good night as my men will also be on board of the blimp too.' Brandon stated as he switched off his flat-screen TV and turned to face them; they caught the glow in his cheeks. 'Today's events have gone better then I had first expected, the police no doubt trying to keep your crimes off the news to make tonight shine... Oh well know this boys I am truly pleased with each and every one of you; and tonight I'll shine."

"Yeah we sure made jokers out of the police!' mocked Francis rubbing his hands together. 'Truly you are the city's big boss and you wanna know the best bit boss; there'll be no one who will be able to stop us tonight!"

"Francis is damn right; you're got the best... The best crooks in the entire Empire City; we stand for you and your leadership; ready to do your bidding...' chipped in Ted pointing at himself then at his two partners. 'Nothing is going to go wrong."

"Yes that I do and when I am finished the Empire City they will no doubt be begging at my feet." laughed Brandon in agreement.

Seba stood behind Brandon as he now sat behind the desk. '__This is truly a success; if Brandon pulls this off I will know that I've chosen my successor wisely__.'

"I am more confident than ever that my plan will truly be a successful one, so now let's run through the plans again!"

"Right boss; first Francis and myself crash the party on the blimp." replied Ted as Brandon pointed across at him.

"Yes and then I quickly cut their radio, so that they can't gain contact the ground." stated Francis, as he saw the finger point at him.

"Thirdly and its the best bit of your plan boss; we get to steal all the money and jewels we can carry." chipped back in Ted counting this off on his fingers, not having time to pay any attention to Brandon's pointed finger.

"Then I will fly up in the chopper and collect Francis and Ted, bring them back here with the loot!" said Jacob stating his part of the plan, having the finger land on him.

"But not before we blow a whole in the side of the hull boss, I can't forget that. The security team will be so busy trying to save the passengers on board we'll be able to slip away right through their fingers with no trouble at all." interrupted Ted with a grin on his wide mouth.

"We'll be taking days to count up all the loot." laughed Jacob.

Brandon was pleased to hear that his crooks were able to remember the parts they had to play in the up coming heist. "Good it looks as if you have got everything right in your heads, lets just hope you get it right later on tonight." '_I don't wanna you lot letting me down; I must show Seba that I can be the next boss._'

"Brandon, don't you go a threatin' about a thing okay; you've treated us right so for, so we wont want to let you down." replied Jacob reassuringly.

Meanwhile back across Empire City young officer Don Brooks is seen leaving a Tuxedo hire shop. He gently places the suit in the boot of his car and looks up at the cities clock tower. "I better get a move on or I am going to be late for the fundraiser."

Back at the Precinct's police station Baldwin steps out of his office dressed smart in a black Tuxedo, Commissioner Highwater steps in to the department; wearing a long black dress and asked him. "Are we ready inspector?"

"We do seem to be waiting on young officer Brooks." answered Patrick.

"We are going to be late for the charity event.' stated Inspector Baldwin, he then turned to Patrick. 'Have you seen him yet sergeant?" he asked.

Patrick shook his head and stated. "Don't worry inspector he'll show up with time to spare, I know Don long enough he wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to see his dream girl; the lovely Whitney Morgan."

"And neither would you Patrick, she the best report in Empire City." addressed Don stepping into the room and simply brushing Patrick's comments aside.

"She's also the prettiest, but I'm afraid rumour as it Don that she only goes for tall, dark and hansom cops in uniform." mocked Patrick further passing a arm down himself.

The young officer raised an eyebrow. "So then that definitely leave me out; doesn't it?!' stated Don, not going to be batted in by his fellow cops jokes. 'Now if we are ready lets go sir." continued Don sounding somewhat lifted. Patrick shook his head.

"Now if we are quite finished gentlemen then yes let's be going!" said the inspector sounding somewhat down as he signalled to the door. Patrick followed on out after Don as he left the department.

The commissioner looked over at Inspector Baldwin as they were about to leave. "Even thou we're not on police business tonight; we've got to keep our eyes open. The mayor as we saw is highly worried, we have to make sure the night goes well."

"Understood commissioner, this sudden and sharp crime wave worries me too, the people behind it are getting brave and no doubt have an eye on tonight!' replied Baldwin sharing Commissioner Highwater's concerns. 'but I will do all in my power to serve and protect!"

**A night on the skies**

As night fell over Empire City the shadows brought out Francis and Ted, who stood in an alleyway, they both looked up at the Mount-Batten air ship taking in the size of the blimp; truly a sight to behold. "Come on then brains, just how are we going to get on board hey Francis?" asked Ted scratching the top of his head.

"It's so damn simple; Ted just stick me and we'll get on board unnoticed no trouble!' answered Francis. He jumped up and pulled down the fire escape ladder. 'We'll get up to the roof tops and get across to the waiting bay and then when the time close we simply nab us some waiter uniforms and just stroll on board as staff."

"I'm not cut out to be a waiter, I'm truly not one for a full days work... And besides Francis I've never actually been tried for that." commented Ted holding back.

Francis merely shook his head in his hands. "We wouldn't be waiters Ted blast you, just keep up and follow my lead okay.' truly not sure if Ted was merely messing around or not. 'As waiter staff we can go absolutely anywhere on the blimp in your uniforms and then as soon as we are in the air we'll pull out our guns and take anything we damn well please."

"Man you are good Francis, pure good a part of the plan Brandon never though of. And then we'll jump into Brandon's plan." nodded Ted, happier now with Francis' plan.

"Just get up there,' snapped Francis shaking his head; as he pointing at the ladder. 'Our time scale is running out." ordered Francis. Ted stepped forward; Francis then giving Ted an hand allowing him to grab hold of the first run.

The mayor's privet car pulled up to the red carpet that lead to the lift leading up to the blimp; his door was opened for him by his driver. The mayor took a deep breath and stepped out onto the carpet he was dressed in true splendour for the nights events his mayor chain around his neck. The cities press were present behind the barriers to cover the event, all hoping to get the best pictures and interviews of all the top stars and business people of the city. His mayor's chain shinning in the flashes of the press cameras; he held up his hand and waved.

All truly looked well and peaceful as each invited guest made their way across the carpet and into the lift. '_It's going to be a good night_.' though the mayor, as he looked around surveying the scene; he then noticed the security around the area going about their duties and then across at the blimps inventor.

Upon the roof top Francis had placed a large iron beam across to the waiting dock, they had found their free ticket to the fundraiser. Standing away from the beam Francis gestured to Ted to get across. "It's a far way to fall Francis; is it safe?" addressed Ted looking down at the view below them.

"Come on Ted just get across, we've got our selves a blimp to rob." said Francis shacking his head.

However Francis could see that Ted was still a bit unsure, so he pushed by him and stepping out on the beam. "Look I'll go first damn it!' Francis made sure that the plank was placed sturdy enough before he stepped out onto the beam and lead the way step by step slowly made across to the other side. 'Now get a move on!" snapped Francis.

"Yeah okay I'm coming Francis!" agreed Ted, still having his concerns as he edged further to the start of the beam; he looked up and held out his arms making his way heavy footed across the beam. Taking his last step Ted was just pleased to get across.

Now that they were both across to the docking bay Francis kicked in the glass and quickly snook on board. Together Francis and Ted knocked out two waiters and quickly got dressed into their uniforms, which didn't even fit either of them correctly. That however wasn't going to stop either of them from taking their places on board. "We're going to hear nothing from them for sometime." joked Ted, pulling his bow-tie in place. Not paying this any attention Francis led the way to the main function suite.

Ted walked on in behind him; standing lazily with his hands in his pockets. "Look now Ted don't just stand there like a simple beggar; grab yourself a tray and lets just get out their." stated Francis.

Ted picked up a tray of sandwiches as he chunted to himself under his breath, but did as he was told. Looking down at the spread Ted's belly rumbled, so he took a few sandwich and eat them quickly before heading out of the kitchen.

Up inside the lift that brought the guests to the platform Don caught a glimpse of Whitney, standing at the back of the lift talking to her crew. '_She most definitely looks even prettier in person_.' as he noticed how little make-up she was wearing to hold her look and beauty; a touch of pinkness then fell on his checks, so he quickly turned away and looked out at the view.

The guests took their seats on board the air ship; The engine started and blimp clicked out of its docking station and floated through the air. The main hall of the blimp looked amazing; the decorations and flowers were gold, silver and bronze in colour. Every person attending the evening commented on just how lovely the room looked. Each table was clear fully laid out; the centrepieces shone and glistened in the candle light.

Out on desk Francis and Ted walked through the blimp undetected and with every person they walked past they eyed up the loot, the ladies on board wearing the most expensive and beautiful pieces of jewellery and the gentlemen wearing watching and carrying large amounts of cash. It was truly more then they could have ever imagined. '_This is like shooting fish in a barrel_.' reckoned Ted smiling from ear to ear with pare excitement, which he was having a hard time hiding. '__And the best bit is it will be soon all ours for the taking.__'

On board the blimp the commissioner, Inspector Baldwin, Sergeant O'Malley and Officer Brooks mingle with the guests; while the crooks worked around the room blending in like the serving staff, unaware that they are each on the blimp together.

Whitney Morgan works her magic, turning to the camera delivering a report for the late news. "For travellers the vision of Peter is truly wonderful, Peter most defiantly as brought back the era of air-ships; I will be speaking to the people here tonight; gaining their views and showing up the full interior of the blimp." Whitney moved on trying to get interview after interview.

Whitney simply walked past Francis as he rushed by in his waiter suit, the female reporter had found Commissioner Highwater and Inspector Baldwin and made a beeline to them. "Come on boys let's see if we can't get a quote or two off our law enforcement.' She commented signalling to the crew and then lead the way. Standing in front of the commissioner she introduced herself. 'Hello Commissioner, Inspector.' she stopped and smiled then placed her microphone in front of them. 'So then it may seem as if the mayors worries might have been waisted."

"You are very well informed aren't you Miss Morgan!" replied Commissioner Highwater, with a flick of her hair.

"Well I'm a reporter its my job to be and I have my sauces.' stated Whitney.

Inspector Baldwin tried to shy away from the camera, but Whitney was right on him; the lens right up in his face. 'I need to know inspector what capacity are you here on tonight and do you this we are in danger?"

Looking right down the lens of the camera Inspector Baldwin answered. "Tonight Miss Morgan I am sorry to inform you that we are not on official businesses and our presents here at this charity event is strictly social."

It was clearly visible on camera that she was actually pretty disappointed. "Well inspector if anything does come up please do let me know." she stated giving him her card.

Taking it he replied rather cold. "You Miss Morgan will be the first to know, I can assure you." and with that she walked away. The cameraman quickly turned away taking in shots of People stand over the view-pod; which allows them to see the ships movement through the cities, people using the technology on board the vast ship and people trying out the new seating and bed pods.

Standing up against the wall Officer Brooks saw that Whitney was walking towards him, he hoped that she would stop and say hello, but she simply carried on and walked on by. "Wow if only she'd talk to me... It could be the start of everything!" he stated under his breathe. He watched her walk up to a waiter.

Ted was feeling very tight and claustrophobic in his waiter uniform and was playing around with his collar just trying to get some air, when he suddenly felt a soft tap on his large broad shoulder, he turned around to see Whitney looking up at him. With a kind smile she asked him. "Hello there waiter, what are you serving there this evening?" pointing to the appetisers on his tray.

Ted looked down at her and gave the reporter a nasty look of disgust. "Hey how the hell should I know lady, I just snatched the tray from the counter and hand them out to you lot of up-tights. It really doesn't matter to me what they are as long as I get to do a good job.' snapped Ted loud enough for nearly all to hear.'Just eat them all if you damn please; as the night's events will be over soon."

Don to look over troublingly over; and without knowing who the waiter really was came over to confront him in hopes to protect Whitney. "Hey now I don't think you heard her there bud, she kindly wanted to know what you are serving?"

Ted wasn't one for anger management and leaned forward right into the young officers face and answered bluntly. "Hey I'm no pal of yours man; now what business is it of yours you her boyfriend or something!' snapped Ted. Don looked at Whitney and then shook his head. 'No then now like I told her buddy I'm serving nothing, I've got no problem here I've just got a job to do. Look now buddy if she wants to taste one then just get one don't ask me any damn questions got it!?" Ted then trust the tray into the young officer's chest; Don's suit was tarnished and the tray and its waste fell to the floor and the crook walked away. And with that Ted simply stepped by and walked away.

However this time his actions caught the attention of Francis along with the inspectors. Francis had rushed over to Ted and pulled him quickly over to one side. "What in heaven's name are you playing at; are you crazy or something? Do you want to blow our cover?"

"No!" he answered glumly.

"Good, then just try and keep it together damn it and let's complete our tasks set by Brandon!' Francis said, throwing a sharp look at his colleague. 'I'll send the signal to Jacob, whilst you sneak off and cut the ship's radio!"

"Yeah good idea, let's do this." grinned Ted. 'Let's get this show on the road." Ted slowly left the scene, making his way around the edge of the room and made his way out of the main hall, hoping not to be caught.

**Crime Complete**

Across the room Don shyly tried to wipe some of the pink muck of his black blazer and tie. "Are you okay there?" asked Whitney in some gratitude.

"Yes nothing to really trouble about." commented the young cop.

"Well thank you for your help, besides I probably wouldn't have liked them anyway to be truthful. After all I'm more of a simple bacon sandwich kind of girl.' Don gave her a shocked look. 'Come on now don't look at me like that, but don't go telling anyone all right; a girl's got an image to maintain." she laughed.

Don laughed softly in return and with an agreeable wink answered. "It'll be our little secret."

Whitney then remembered that she had saw the young gentlemen earlier with Inspectors Baldwin in the lift and said. "Wait one second, you were with Victor before weren't you?"

"Yes Miss Morgan that I was." nodded Don.

"So then that means you must be a police officer as well?' again Don nodded in reply. 'Oh that's just excellent, do you mind if I say close may develop a story!" her crew stepped in a put powder on Don's face.

"Well I guess, it will be all right!" which brought a smile to Whitney's face. Don was just glad he was going to be able to spend sometime with Whitney.

She was just about to ask him a few questions when her cameraman came rushing over. "Whitney, sorry to interrupt."

"No go on what is it?"

"Well I've just lined up an interview with Nathan Kelly, but we've got to be fast as the call for sitting as been made."

"What the shipping tycoon? No doubt here to speak with Peter to set up some kind on linked agreement!" she question.

"Yes the very same!" answered the cameraman, leading her away.

She stopped to remember Don and turned around. "Sorry got to go officer, we will have to do this another time... I feel that I could be on to a story." Don was left open mouthed.

The security team didn't truly pay attention to the large staff member, until it was far too late; allowing Ted got to close to the pilots door, the security members that were guards the door stepped in to stop him. "I think you better get back to your duties, only authorised staff can step through to see the pilot."

"These give me my very own authorisation." he replied holding up his fists and knocking out cold both guards and then stepping over and kicking down the door.

In the control room Ted scared the pilot crew. "Good now keep back and none of you will be hurt!' He spotted the radio out of the corner of his eye and pulled open the panel. 'I've never robbed a blimp before, hey I kind of like it!" he laughed.

About five minutes later knowing that Ted should have discontented the radio by now Francis stepped back out into the main hell of the blimp; Don had been keeping his eyes out now and came over to Patrick and Victor's side. "Something is going down here!" said Don.

"Maybe you're right!" agreed Patrick.

"However we'll have to check with the security team first." stated Victor.

Ted came back into the main hell and to see Francis with his gun aiming at the attendees to the fundraiser; and with a sharp frown on his face snapped. "Oh couldn't you have bloody waited for me!" and he too held up his gun and aimed it directly at Mayor Davis.

"This is an outrage, stand down crooks this event is for charity!" snapped the mayor losing his temper.

"Back down Mayor Davis or this will be the last day you stand."

"Wish we were allowed to be here official and had brought our guns!" whispered Don to Patrick as the security team were being held back by Francis and Ted.

"Now then put your hands up in the air and step back against the wall!" stated Francis.

The mayor looked around the room and saw the people on board hiding under their tables and another's holding their hands above their heads. "You animals!" he cried out, and that was it Ted pulled the trigger.

Without blinking Inspector Baldwin dived for the mayor, pushing him out of the way of the billet. The bullet hit the inspector right in the shoulder. Patrick called out to Don. "Officer down... Officer down call for an ambulance!" Patrick ran over to the inspector's side placed two figures on his neck and checked his pulse. "We are lucky he's still alive."

Don came running to his side. "The radio's dead, I can't get in contact with the ground."

Ted was given a high-five to Francis and the pair laughed. "We've jammed all transmissions, this blimp is ours. Now ladies and gents if you don't want to end up like the inspector here I suggest you hand over your jewels and money to Francis." as he saw people cower back Francis started to walk around the room.

"I wish I could get my hands on you!" cried out Don standing up to stop them, but Patrick grabbed his arm.

"No we must make sure the people on board aren't harmed, we will have to do what they want."

Francis and Ted moved around the room collecting watches and wallets from men, rings and jewellery from ladies. A lady placed her hand on her necklace; Ted saw this and got in her face. "Don't be foolish lady, simply put the chain in the bag and I wont have to put a bullet in you."

Patrick noticed Ted walk over to the lady, he then watched Francis for a second. '_I've got to do something._'

He goes into Victor's jacket after feeling something firm in his pocket. Patrick showed the mobile phone to Don. "I've got to get away from here, if I can get a call through to the station we may still put a stop to these events."

"Do what you have to do Patrick I'll stay here with Victor." whispered Don.

Jacob moved in, Francis spotted the chopper and pointed out of the window. "Quickly now our rides as just shown up."

"The plan of big-boss is working like clockwork; nothings going to go wrong." laughed Ted picking up his sack and flinging it over his shoulder as now people inside the airship could hear the sound of the approaching helicopter.

"So then time to snatch our final items; the rich and finest the better!" laughed Francis.

Patrick had seen his chance to get away and into the kitchen. He used Victor's mobile phone and contact the 647th precinct. "10-33 repeat 10-33 emergency, this is Patrick O'Malley officers in trouble request back up!"

Tina rushed to the radio after hearing the call come in. "Patrick this is Officer Cassidy... Back up is on its way."

"Tina we may also need an ambulance, office down."

"Be careful Patrick, just know help is on its way." Tina picked up her com-wireless and called for an helicopter to get into the air.

There was an explosion at the fair end of the room, an whole firmed in the side of the luxury bay; the people held at gun point felt the wind pressure increase. "Time to leave Ted!"

"Not like we are party-poopers, but we've got to split." and the pair stepped away.

Jacob moved the helicopter steady to the side of the Mount-Batten and through a line across to his fellow crooks. Ted took hold of the zip-line and hooked it in place securing it to the blimp.

Now back in the pilot seat of his chopper Jacob out of the corner of his eye saw the light of the police sirens of the approaching police helicopter. "Cops! They've somehow called for back up.' called out Jacob warning the others. 'You better get out of there, so we can take the loot back to Brandon!" Ted crossed the line with his bag of loot. Francis waiting for the line to be cleared.

Don saw Whitney stepping forward and turned to her cameraman. "We've got to get some footage of this for the six o'clock news; our life would be on the line no doubt if we sit by and get nothing.' They stepped forward with her crew. 'Hey now you there do you have any comments for the news... For the people of Empire City?"

Francis turned back to face her and smiled. "Its been fun and this is merely the start; and hey lady you can quote me on that." and he leaped into the chopper and fired off one more round of bullets.

Whitney tried to run for cover back inside; however she fell forward, she let out a scream as she is left hanging from the edge by her nails. Has she dangled the city below her carried on; one of her high heel shoes fell. "Help!" Whitney cried out.

The helicopter moved away from the blimp. Don didn't waste any time in running to save her, he saw the fear in her face. "Please hurry, I'm loosing my grip."

"Don't worry Whitney I won't let you fall.' came a confident Don as he grabs hold of her hand just in time; 'Just stay calm I'll pull you up." and Don pulled her up to safety in the nick of time.

Francis is laughing his head off sitting at Jacob's side. Over the radio Brandon asked. "I truly hope that you've pulled the hist off with out a hitch?"

Ted nodded and stated in reply over Jocob and Francis' jubilation. "Yes boss we've followed your plan to the letter!"

"Well done you three, you've done me good!" congratulated Brandon, as Jacob piloted them into the night sky.

The next day Mayor Davis had once again called Commissioner Highwater to his office, the mayor was angry and the conversation was intense. "Whoever is behind this must be having a field day and your city's police department as no strong leads to bring them down! They must be brought down I can not lose standing in front of voters Highwater..."

"Now just a minute Mayor Davis that's very much uncalled for, after all it was because of Inspector Baldwin bravery that you are still standing here today." stated the commissioner.

"I have not forgotten Commissioner Highwater, and this afternoon he and this city will see my gratitude when I go and visit him in the hospital.' for a point there there was some calm to the mayor's tone, that was sort lived. 'However the fact still stands there is no one behind bars for the robbery on board the airship and our city needs to see results and to know their safe."

The commissioner lowered her head. "Now I am personally over seen this case mister mayor, the Empire cities police department have gathered each witness statement and viewed the security tapes; it is clear that the crooks were taking orders from a new leader. Signs then that there is a new boss taking over the crime world!"

"Then commissioner bring them down, I have full faith in you and your department I just need results."

"And you'll get them Mayor Davis, I'll get them." replied Commissioner Highwater leaving the mayor's office.

Francis, Ted and Jacob found themselves once again in Brandon's room. Brandon stood up from his desk and walked around to stand in front of his three crooks. "We are just lucky that my whole scheme weren't bogged by your incompetence, I have shown Seba that I can control this city and no one will ruin that."

"But boss we did good, we have taken out their head officer." chipped in Francis slamming his fist right to his left palm.

"Hey those flat foots won't bother you no more boss, they have nothing to go on.' nodded Ted, standing firm.

'And they've learnt by our bullet's that any bravery will be shot down!"

"For your sacks Ted you better hope that you are right, because now that I'm in charge I won't thing twice about kicking out those who faith me. And like I've already stated I will make sure I have this entire city crawling at my feet." stamped out Brandon.


End file.
